User talk:Scout Medic
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zerouh page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Airblade86 (Talk) 00:02, February 20, 2010 Irrelevant Because a cease fire was put in place, neither of Aeraes or Farcrusader are recognized as enemies of the Triumvirate any longer, and because you are only harming yourself. We have better things to attend to than wasting our time pointlessly arguing with you. ゼロウ 00:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *By that I assume you mean an alliance? ゼロウ 00:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *I understand your desire. But your true allegiance is in question. With all due respect, what is it that makes you not a simple spy on Aeraes or someone working to corrupt us? I am just cautious, please do not take this badly. ゼロウ 00:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *There is not, I have a personal talk area where I talk individually to people but otherwise the Triumvirate clan channels exist in the many clans and managers. With separate departments hosting chat channels for them self as well. ゼロウ 01:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Test Scout Medic 21:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) TEST Scout Medic 04:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) test http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] [[User talk:Scout test http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png Claim to world 18 Very good, glad to hear you are doing well. Territory 18 is very valuable due to the crafting guild and large amount of travel into Territory 2. Your financial manager seems to be very successful in his department and discovering incomes. When the Triumvirate World effort begins, I do believe your clan should have Territory 18, and am fairly certain it will. Excellent work. ゼロウ 02:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Triumvirate Bank? Hello sir, I'm Red Dog31 (Red Serpen11 on Runescape) and I would like to introduce myself as the newest member of Zerouh's Triumvirate. I don't have an official position yet, but I am involved in both the Diplomatic and Military aspects of the Triumvirate. Anyway, I read your message on Zerouh's talk page regarding the mining part of the Triumvirate and you said that it is gaining money for the Triumvirate. I have 2 questions regarding that: 1) Where exactly is the money held? Is it held in someone's account's bank? 2) How exactly does the money fund the Triumvirate? (do you pay the workers, and if so, which workers?). Thanks!Red Dog31 02:26, February 28, 2010 (UTC) State of the Union My thanks, glad you enjoyed it. ゼロウ 03:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Deleting my comments? That's real cool. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/a/a6/Easter_egg.PNG[[User:OffsideJimothy|'Egg IV']] Talk • AoS http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/e/e7/Saradomin_sword.PNG 01:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I see how it is. If I were you I'd watch my back. I don't think you catch my drift. Then again, I've already said too much. Cool Alright, so I've made my account. Anything else that I need to do? XIMineToWinX 03:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. XIMineToWinX 03:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Is that a challenge? Too bad you can't use your little skill world anymore. Sig test 13:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) N0ther sigg test 13:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sig dont type "Template:" and try it. 02:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC) test 04:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sig test http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png 04:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Another test http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f5/Prayer-cape-%28t%29-inv.png[[Scout Medic|'Scout Medic']] Talk http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/images/f/f3/Farming-cape-%28t%29-inv.png 04:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Did you sign using the four tildes (~~~~)? 05:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you give me the link to your signature? 06:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::I fixed the timestamp being part of your signature however if you still dislike having a timestamp, sign with three tildes instead of four. 21:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah no problem. 07:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hello, my name is CoolUpdate and i would like to join your clan. Although small, it has a great page and you seem to be active. I am combat 102, my highest skill is 82 woodcutting although almost all my other skills are over 50, including crafting and mining. My total level is 1366, and i am active on this wiki. Think about this and reply. 08:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, well ive been looking at your page and you may need to change some data (put me on member list and clan ladder, plus highest combat and level :] ), also what rank would i be? because you achieve ranks by going up in those skills you put on the page. I have already achieved almost all of that..Thanks again. PS, if its not too much i would like to be Head of Security as i am highest combat level and highest skills. But its up to you. I am also aiming for 99 fletching =P (time approx: 3-4 weeks) 18:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Of course 07:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) My RS name is CoolUpdate not I Ranger I, that's my wiki name. Thanks. Oh and just a thought, you should have a limit on generals in the clan, maybe three or four, it works very well. They did it in my previous clan. 08:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The views of the constituency Scout Medic, the monthly check of the Triumvirate is in process and we are gathering the status of all member and allying clans. I have a few questions involving such. 1. How is your clan faring in terms of enemies, financial support, threats, problems? 2. What do you want the Executive Branch (Core-Triumvirate government) to work on to support the community and your own clans desires? 3. Do you know anyone who is interested in applying for the Executive Branch position of the Head of Media? The Head of Media position involves appeal of the Triumvirate and recruiting. It is a very important position and we are in requirement of someone to fulfill this position. I hope you are prospering with the Triumvirate and if you do have any questions or concerns, please contact myself and I will do what I can to solve your concerns. Thank you, ゼロウ 22:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *Glad to hear you are faring well. The Executive Branch has just instated a Social Branch to provide the community with events and gatherings. If you know anyone who is great at arranging events and such, there are three unoccupied positions on the Social Branch. Please keep me informed of your discussion with dd4235. ゼロウ 01:09, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I see.. I see that you are on the side of justice and with Zerouh, I am Silvabane, one of the first leaders to join Zerouh and his cause. I have been absent for four months and what i come back to is dreadful. I thought that we had eradicated the Farcrusader threat, but obviously not. I will help any on Zerouhs side for justice. PS, Its great to see my bro has joined somebody on Zerouhs side of the war. 17:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but if your clan doesn't become more active soon, I'm leaving. XIMineToWinX 17:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well... Since it has been almost a month, you leave me no choice but to issue this as my official resignation. Goodbye. XIMineToWinX 00:48, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Another one bites the dust? What's it to you? XIMineToWinX 01:05, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Administrative Branch Passed After a large and intense argument and discussion between the eight Executives in office, the Administrative Branch has been passed. This Branch gives every clan leader the right to register as an Administrator who may make some government decisions and deny the Executive Branch powers they deem unjust. Please refer to article three of the constitution to see the responsibilities and powers of all Administrators (clan leaders). If all clan leaders who would like to participate would join this website so that they may participate in the Triumvirate clan leader and government community, suggest ideas for the Triumvirate, and speak with each other in a good community. Once you join the site, you will have to await acceptance from an Executive, at which point we can verify you and then allow you full access. Once you are on the website, obey all guidelines and instructions it presents to you. Remember, this is only for Administrators (clan leaders) except in special circumstances which the constitution designates. You will all get to know Red very well, he is the Head of Clan Relations and is responsible for keeping the two branches close and tabling all Executive Amendments so that you may confirm them or deny them. Some of the clans and clan leaders/representatives we expect to see in the next few days are- *5cmasecond of Emination *Kakayaa of EE *Nremni of CELTHES *Tax248 of Superiore Clan *Hulgar4 of Rangers of Power *Scout Medic of Dread Knights The rest of you I am sure will follow shortly. Thank you, and please enjoy this wonderful new opportunity. ゼロウ 03:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Gl with the thieving, I'm goin for range :3 [[Clan:ITz|'iTz']] [[User:OffsideJimothy|'Eggy']] Talk 76, I think. [[Clan:ITz|'iTz']] [[User:OffsideJimothy|'Eggy']] Talk Joining the clan Hello im a level 65 member wearing full black gold-trimmed armour. I have read your requirements carefully and decided to join your well organized clan. I would really like to be in one 'cause the last clan got into chaos and broke apart... It would be an honor serving The Dread Knights. Your typer... err... SirN00bsy. RE:Why? I only deleted the redirect since it's unnecessary. The page itself still exists. 18:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Your business deal You are better off speaking with the people who make treaties. Please contact our Diplomatic department to confirm with them, I do not have the power to make treaties as such though I am hopeful it will benefit us both. ゼロウ 03:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) *A treaty like that would be great. How would all this training go on? How amny clan members do you have? Id like to join hi like i said earlyer i want too join so how many clan members do have what do i have to do to join the dread nights what can i do to help you whi the mision i just offered you and what do i have to wear and more.